Life Changing Moments: A Dimension Travellers Story
by FleaBee
Summary: Bulma and Trunks travel to the other timeline to tell the other Bulma and Gohan what happened in their dimension. Life Changing Moments future timeline. AU
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** This is a sequel as well as a side story of the androids timeline to the story Life Changing Moments. It is highly recommended that you read Life Changing Moments first. The first several or so chapters are alternate versions to chapters in Life Changing Moments. Starting from Chapter Twenty-Four: Boy From The Future (25 in the drop down list.)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

A young man was standing in front of a strange machine. The only ones who knew what it was and what it did was his family. He and his mother were preparing it for a journey. One that felt like he'd been planning for a long time but really it had only been three months. The machine he was standing in front of looked just like the time machine and it worked similar to the time machine, but wasn't a time machine. The machine in front of him had been designed to travel to parallel universes. One universe in particular, the universe he'd been responsible in creating. He'd warned his family of the past about the awaiting doom that befell his world. He'd done that in order to give the alternate version of his family a chance to live even though it wouldn't change what happened in his own timeline. The course of their history in the other timeline had been changed a lot from his own; he wanted to know if it had been for better or for worse. In the back of his mind it was always telling him that the changes he made to the universe was for the worse, that he should've let things be.

"Relax Trunks" his mum smiled.

He looked up at the mother in overalls, her grey streaked hair tied back loosely. He loved his mother more than anything in the world. She gave him hope when he thought there was none. Gave him a chance to see his older brother again, meet his father and sister in the other timeline.

"Everything will be fine. You'll get there and find out that everything had changed for the better. I bet they've missed you just as much as you missed them." She opened her arms for one last hug before he left. He wouldn't be gone for too long. "And even if everything didn't turn out how you wanted, I know my friends and family they will be grateful that you gave them a chance. Let's go, I want to meet the other me."

"Mum, I don't think it's a good idea." Trunks tried talking his determined mother out of coming with him. "It might not be safe. The danger may be worse than the androids."

But no matter how much reasoning he did for her to stay behind; his mother was a determined woman. Once she had her mind set to something, there was no changing her mind.

The last minute checks were completed and Trunks and his mother put in the coordinates for the dimension where the events of Cell happened.

It was over in a matter of seconds. The only indicator was that they'd even gone anywhere was the slightly different surroundings. They arrived exactly where they left, in the garden of Capsule Corporation. Trunks and Bulma just stood for a moment, taking in the scenery. The main building was perfect, without a large hole in the centre. Mother and son comparing the differences between the two dimensions. The sound of a thriving city was music to their ears. Completely different to the sounds of a recovering city.

They weren't alone in the garden from long. The first person to arrive was actually surprising for the teenager and his mother. His father Vegeta came out nursing two girls.

"Not you again!" His father exclaimed looking at the former time traveller. "What's going to kill us this time!"

"Considering how different our two timelines are these days I wouldn't be able to warn you about your future even if I wanted to." Trunks replied. "It's good to see you again father, you're looking well."

His father grunted, both girls in his father's arms were looking at him with curious eyes.

"Daddy, he looks like big brother." The girl with the same colour hair as his mother spoke first. "And the lady looks like mummy except old."

"This is my mother." Trunks introduced his mother to his alternate version father.

"You haven't changed much looks wise." Bulma commented. "Have to say personality wise your very different from my Vegeta.

Once again Vegeta grunted.

The two dimension travellers followed him inside. His father never said to follow him, but he never told him to leave either. His mother was looking happier then he'd seen her in a long time. He was glad that she hadn't been hurt while travelling to the past since the trip had improved her moral greatly. They hadn't even been in the timeline for five minutes yet.

Just before they got to the living area his father started calling out "Woman!" in a loud booming tone. The girls were both touching Vegeta's hair and pulling at his ears, and he was letting them. It was amusing to watch. The last time he'd been in this timeline he watched his father dealing with the younger version of himself and Vegeta hadn't tolerated young Trunks pulling his hair. The contrast between his father then and his father now was hard to believe he was even the same person. Trunks couldn't wait to find out who the young girls were. He wanted to know if they were both his sisters, or possibly even nieces. He doubted his father would put up with a strangers child.

His mother smiled happily as his father shouted out for the other her. Before long his other mother stormed out. She was wearing overalls like his mother. Looks wise she was different then his mother, her hair was a lot shorter, didn't have grey streaks through it and she also didn't have the wrinkles his own mother had. The androids had really aged his mother a lot more then he originally though. He watched with a smile as his mother yelled at his father for interrupting her work without a good reason. She hadn't yet noticed the former time traveller and his dimension travelling mother. When Bulma finally noticed them her mood did a one-eighty.

"It's good to see you again mother" he smiled at his alternative mother.

"Trunks" the woman shouted out, and pulled him into a hug.

She chatted with him a bit, asking him how he was. Commenting on how much he'd apparently changed. Fussing over him in general. His own mother laughing at the interaction between himself and his alternate mother. The two Bulma's then had a short conversation between themselves before calling the rest of the family, so they could see everyone.

"Gohan's at work. He's going to be a while, but will be here first chance he gets."

Vegeta smirked. "How about I take you to get your sister while waiting."

Vegeta didn't even allow Trunks time to reply before he teleported them both to planet Fruiche.

"Instant transmission." Bulma told her other self.

LCM

Before long the whole family had been gathered. Fruiche was looking well, and had grown a lot since he'd last been in this timeline. Her gender was slightly hard to tell while she was wearing the saiyan armour. Gohan was a lot different than his Gohan, one of the girls was his. A daughter named Pan with a girl Videl. The other girl was his sister Bra. He'd been surprised to meet Goten. The boy a year younger than his alternate self was unexpected. He made a note to ask who Goten was since he looked like a miniature Goku. He and his alternate self were a lot more different then he'd been expecting.

"Since your future has already been changed, and Trunks and myself technically aren't from the future, how would you all like to hear about the androids." His mother asked.

"I thought I'd have to squeeze every little detail from you." The other Bulma replied. "I've been wanting to know for years. If you didn't come here yourselves, I was planning to visit and get the answers myself. Just that having grandchildren and children got in the way."

"Well it all started ..." Bulma began. Trunks listening intently as well since not even he'd heard all the details about the early days with the androids.


	2. Final Showdown

**Chapter One: Final Showdown**

 **(Alternate Version LCM Chapter Twenty-Four: Boy From The Future)**

* * *

Bulma went to collect her son, he'd had enough study time for one day. If she didn't pull him away, he wouldn't leave the room. The reason she'd hired a tutor for her son in the first place was so he'd be more focused in his study and not just studying anything and everything.

"Gohan sweetie, Krillen's are here. Do you want to stop for a break and join us?"

"Sure thing mum." Gohan dropped his notes and followed his mother were Krillen, Yamcha and Vegeta were sitting. The Saiyan prince was happily eating, ignoring the humans. Gohan didn't even know he'd arrived back on the planet.

Gohan looked in Vegeta's direction, an emotion he rarely if ever saw had crossed the princes face. Panic.

"I thought I sidetracked him more than this." Vegeta sounded just as tense as he looked.

Feeling around, Gohan could sense a large ki in the distance.

"That large ki its Frieza isn't it?" Gohan asked the saiyan prince, hoping that his hunch was wrong.

"Yes" Vegeta said.

Gohan stood and ran from the room and ran in the direction of his bedroom.

"How can you be sure that ki is Frieza? It could belong to anyone." Yamcha said with a slight squeak in his voice.

"I just know" Vegeta snapped.

Moments later Gohan came back in saiyan armour. Vegeta and Gohan blasted off towards were they could sense Freiza's ki. Krillen followed without hesitation and Yamcha was not going to let Vegeta get the best of him.

"Hey guys wait for me I'm coming too, come on Puar." Bulma said pulling the floating cat behind her as she ran to a place she could decapsulise her jet.

LCM

Vegeta arrived near the spot where he knew that Freiza would arrive, followed closely by Gohan and Krillen.

"Are you sure that this is where he'll arrive?" Yamcha asked as he landed near the small group, expecting Vegeta to say that it was a bluff.

"Of course I'm sure. Now be quiet I don't want him to detect that we're here." Vegeta said to Yamcha, while trying to keep his voice down.

LCM

Fruiche had found Tien and Chiaotzu and was flying towards where the others were already waiting for Freiza Fruiche got really excited when she could sense that her dad was already there.

"Daddy I missed you so much" she shouted and hugged Vegeta's leg.

"What are you doing here? Freiza is coming!" Vegeta scolded his little girl who was not as little as she was when he left the planet. He wanted her as far from the action as possible.

Fruiche who had seen her father act like this many times was not put off from answering at all. "I could sense that you where back on the planet but I can sense that Freiza is almost here too dad. I was not going to let you fight him without seeing you first."

"Is that large ki really Freiza? I mean are you sure it couldn't be someone else's" Yamcha squeaked. "I mean that ki is huge we wouldn't be able to beat it. Maybe it's someone friendly?"

"I'm afraid that that's not even the tip of the ice berg when it comes to Freiza's power" Gohan sadly stated.

"You can't be serious ." Yamcha shivered at the thought of how strong this alien must be.

"Will all of you be quiet all this scary talk is upsetting the Namekian" Vegeta announced.

"Piccolo" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hey guys I'm finally here." Bulma said. Pura flew straight to Yamcha.

"What are you doing here Bulma? Are you insane! This is dangerous, you could get killed." Yamcha shouted to his girlfriend, quiet horrified that she was there.

"Well I don't want to be sitting at home when the world ends. I want to be here when it happens I'm not missing out on all of the action" Bulma replied.

Yamcha sighed. There was no reasoning with Bulma once she made up her mind.

"He's here" Piccolo yelled to the small group.

"Now everyone I want you all to keep your ki down and to be quiet I don't want Freizas scouters finding us before we find him" Vegeta told the group.

LCM

Freiza was standing beside his father on the planet Earth. After his encounter with the humans he was now more machine then whatever he was before. He'd had been caught in the explosion of planet Namek while looking for the humans who'd disappeared on him. His father had found him and had the top scientist in the galaxy replace his missing limbs with machines. Freiza had than ordered his father's ship straight to planet Earth to seek out revenge on the humans for what they had done to him, even if he couldn't find the ones who'd wronged him.

"Okay you know what to do. Take out all of the saiyans human friends except for the blue hair one. I would like her added to my personal slaves. The saiyans I will destroy myself" Freiza commanded his father's army. He wondered how many blue haired people would end up being bought before him.

"I don't know why you don't just destroy the planet now." King Cold said to his son.

"Father, what would be the fun in that?" Freiza asked his father. He smirked, he'd been looking forward to this ever since he had survived Namek's explosion. There was no way he was going to just blow up the planet in an instant. He was going to draw it out as long as possible and make everyone suffer.

He ordered his men to begin searching. His army flew up into the sky, then all spread out keeping watch on there scouters for high power level of the humans that they were looking for.

LCM

"Try to stay hidden for as long as possible." Piccolo whispered to the group. "We need to evaluate his army's strength and work out the best way to take them out without getting ourselves killed."

The small group watched for about three minutes when something seemed to happen. From the distance there was a pink van coming. "Looks like we get to have some fun with the locals while before we find the earthlings that Freiza wants' dead." One of the men sneered, sending a ki blast towards the tires of the van.

The car crashed into a tree, what happened next no one of the men expected. Not the humans or the alien army. Out of the car came the five members of the Ginyu Force dressed as ballerinas.

"Ah if it is not my old buddy Wiltcom." Captain Ginyu curtsied. "You are going to pay for that."

As always before a fight the Ginyu Force did there crazy poses and there chant. Their time on earth was obvious with different styles of dances worked into their new routine.

LCM

"This is may just be the distraction that we are looking for." Piccolo whispered, looking around the corner of the boulder.

"Alright here is what we are going to do. The namek and myself are going to power up to our super forums and as strong as possible. Gohan and Fruiche will both stay and guard the woman. Protect her if any of Freiza's men come this way. Baldy, three eyes, clown face and scar face will take on any of Freiza's men that try to attack us while green bean and myself are powering up. Once green bean and myself are powered up I will take on Freiza and green been will take on King Cold. You four will take on any remaining men that are left." Vegeta said explaining the strategy to the small group. The group didn't appreciate the names that Vegeta had called them but now was not the time to argue.

"Ok everybody ready" Piccolo shouted.

"Come on Fruiche , mum; we don't want to be here when they start powering up to maximum" Gohan said, grabbing his mums hand and started running back in the direction that they came.

Fruiche followed from behind and looked back as her father and Piccolo started powering up. The four Z Gang members stood around them on defence. Pura was following as close as possible to Bulma.

They were lucky that Frieza's men where to busy concentrating on the Ginyu Force that they didn't notice what was happening on the sidelines for a full two minutes.

"Here they come" Tien shouted, as they watched a few men taking notice and flying towards them.

Gohan was surprised, the men that work for King Cold where a lot weaker than the ones that he had fought on Namek. But he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold them back for. He observed that Chiaotzu was the one having the most difficulty in keeping back Freiza's men. Meanwhile Krillen and Tien didn't seem to be having any problems at all. Yamcha had taken a couple of blows but other than that he was coping rather well.

LCM

"I see that the human woman is here." Freiza smiled. She wasn't the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, but she had been the most beautiful creature on Namek. He was sure that there was properly better looking humans then her on the mudball, but she was the only one that he intended to take with him. She would be sought after by many races, if he had his way she would be the last of her kind.

"What are you looking at my son?" King Cold asked, looking in the direction where his son was looking. "Is that young girl the saiyan princess. I thought that you told me she was dead."

"She was dead. They must have used the Dragon Balls to wish her back from the dead. Along with the namekian and the bald man. They were both also dead." Freiza frowned when he noticed Vegeta. All he was doing was standing there with a smirk on his face looking in his direction. He wasn't yet super saiyan and Freiza decided that he didn't want to be around when he was.

"You there, grab the woman and the girl" Freiza frantically shouted.

"What's the problem my son? You were the one that wanted to toy around." King Cold said, amused at the change in his usually confident son.

LCM

Vegeta watched as King Colds right hand man flew towards Fruiche. Gohan was the first to respond to the only threat that had come their way. The saiyan prince had been struggling to reach his super saiyan state, but for whatever reason seeing his daughter threatened was enough to push him over the edge even though he knew that Gohan should've been more than enough to stop Gendald.

"Ready" he vaguely heard the Namekian shout.

"Never been more ready in my life" the super saiyan prince answered.

"Cover your eyes" Vegeta and Piccolo both heard the telepathic command of Tien. "Solar Flare," the three eyes man shouted.

LCM

Piccolo and Vegeta had both landed a multitude of punches before the two members of the Cold family had worked out what hit them.

Vegeta smirked as Freiza's good arm fell to the ground, the fear on the lizard over lords face was apparent.

"I am not one of your slaves anymore. I live my own life now and make my own rules and none of them have you in them." The prince gloated, before ending the life of the creature who had stolen his childhood and the lives of so many people. Not that Vegeta overly cared about the lives that Freiza had taken away since he'd taken away his own share of lives over the years.

Piccolo ended the life of King Cold with ease. Majority of the cold army scattered. The ones that stayed to fight found their lives cut short.

Gohan walked over to the Ginyu Forces remains. "They saved our lives, giving Vegeta and Piccolo enough time to power up."

Vegeta smirked with satisfaction destroying every last cell belonging to Freiza and his father. He was a free man now. He could do what he wanted, go to whatever planet he wanted and not have to be concerned that Frieza and his men would come after himself or his daughter.


	3. Home Gravity

**Chapter Two: Home Gravity  
**

 **(Alternate Version LCM Chapter Twenty-Five: Increasing Gravity)**

* * *

"What are you doing mum?" Gohan asked as he watched his mother tinker away at the panel of the gravity room.

"I'm increasing the gravity in the GR Room. Vegeta was complaining about it not being high enough." She said while she continued working.

"But weren't you meant to be going on a date with Uncle Yamcha today?" Gohan asked.

"I was but he cancelled saying that he had a baseball game to play that was very important" she snapped.

"But you've had this planned for months. You've both been excited for this night out." Gohan responded, actually disappointed that his father figure would cancel on his mum. He didn't know what was going on between his mother and Yamcha at the moment, but the pair were fighting more often.

"That is exactly what I said to him" Bulma grumbled.

Talking about Yamcha wasn't going to cheer his mother up. She needed a project to keep her from thinking about the date she was supposed to be on. One that would keep her busy longer then tinkering around Vegeta's gravity room. "Mum, can you build the gravity into the house?"

"Why do you want gravity built into the house?" Bulma asked with a serious tone, though not totally put off by the idea.

"Besides the fact it would be a fun project, the slight increase in gravity would come in handy for when I am studying physics. " Gohan said "Plus it might convince Vegeta to come into the house more often and leave the gravity chamber."

Bulma thought for a moment "That could work. I'll make sure that it goes no higher than twenty times Earth's gravity. Yamcha mentioned that King Kai's planet was ten times Earth's gravity. Over time even I should be able to handle twenty times Earth's gravity. I'll also put in safety measures so that the gravity goes back to normal slowly so that I don't get the benz or some other gravity related illness. Anti gravity in the house would be fun."

With Gohan's help Bulma began planning how to implement gravity into the living space.

LCM

Once the plans were devised the mother and son spent time reinforcing walls and the roof. Installing the necessary equipment to increase the gravity in the room without collapsing the house.

"I have made it so that the different rooms in the house can be set at different level." Bulma explained to Gohan while adjusting the final wiring in Vegeta's bedroom. Gohan already knew all this since he'd helped his mother install the equipment, but allowed her to ramble anyway. "His Royal Highness is able to withstand more gravity then myself, He can set his room all the way to twenty without effecting the rest of the household.

"You have made sure that the only room that Vegeta can control is this room?" Gohan asked. He handed his mother a screwdriver to close the panel.

"He can also adjust the settings in Fruiche's room. Only you and I can adjust the gravity in the whole house" Bulma explained. "I have also set in safety features such as when a door to one of the bedrooms is opened and the gravity is set to the lowest gravity level automatically. With that we are done. The house is fully setup for increased gravity. We should get Vegeta to test it so that we don't accidently crush ourselves."

"I can't wait to see how it will work." Gohan said excitedly. "Can I control the gravity machine from the hallway when Vegeta tests the gravity machine?"

"Sure" Bulma said as she did a double check that everything was installed where it should be before closing the panel in Vegeta's bedroom.

"Yay, I'll go and get Vegeta" Gohan said running out of the apartment and into the garden with Vegeta's training space ship.

"Vegeta." Gohan called over the intercom on the gravity machine.

"Hi Gohan." Fruiche answered on the other end.

"Fruiche, can you and Vegeta come out? My mum has something that she wants to show the both of you."

"What is it? I'm in the middle of a training session?" Vegeta shouted.

"Mum and I have been working on something to assist us in becoming stronger even when we're eating and sleeping." Gohan smiled, knowing that he had sparked the saiyan prince's interest. "And grandma said that lunch is ready. You can test it when you're eating."

"Fine." Vegeta said "I'm coming out but only because I'm hungry."

"I can't wait till I see what it is" Fruiche exclaimed, opening the door.

LCM

"Well what is it that you want to show me?" Vegeta demanded when he came into the flat.

"The past few days Gohan and I have been installing gravity machines in the whole flat. Even when you're sleeping and eating you can still become stronger then if you were in Earth's normal gravity" Bulma said.

"Does it work properly?" Vegeta asked.

"That is what I want you to test." Bulma said. "Namek's gravity was slightly lower than Earths. Gohan and I have never been in increased gravity before. I would like you to check that the gravity is not set to high that it would crush myself or my son when it is activated. The highest it can go is to twenty times Earths normal gravity. The house has safety measures built into it so that none of us get killed in while sleeping or some other task around the house."

"Daddy, can I come in with you to test the gravity" Fruiche asked.

"You sit in my training sessions which have higher gravity that what's in the house so I don't see the problem" Vegeta replied to his daughter.

Bulma and Gohan were talking to Vegeta through the intercom as he tested each room. Vegeta was impressed that she thought of having the bedrooms gravity kept separated from the rest of the house. He was actually looking forward to setting the gravity to Planet Vegeta's gravity level while he slept.

"I would recommend you setting the gravity to around three or four times Earth's gravity and slowly increase the gravity from there." Vegeta said to Bulma over the intercom "I don't know what Earth bodies can handle. But from my short time here, it's obvious you're more breakable then a saiyan and take longer to heal."

"Did you learn something from setting the gravity machine all the way to the highest setting and almost crushing yourself the other day." Bulma teased over the intercom.

"A saiyan's power level increases whenever they recover from injuries. That incident only helped to increase my power level." The agitated prince answered, wishing that Bulma had not bought it up that embarrassing incident.

"Daddy, I didn't realise you cared for Bulma that much" Fruiche teased her father.

"I don't care about her at all. The only reason I keep her around it to fix my gravity machine when it breaks. If something happens to her who would fix the GR?" Vegeta defended himself, while trying to claim that he had no emotions. "Women, your son said that I could test this while eating; where's the food?"

"Since you're now sure that I'm not going to die I will set this thing to three times Earth gravity and get out the meal that my mother prepared." Bulma answered cheerfully.

LCM

Ten minutes later Bulma, Vegeta and the two kids were seated around the table. "It's funny to watch someone eating like Goku used to." Bulma said to the prince with laughter in her voice.

"You liked Karrarot didn't you" Vegeta asked the scientist.

"Of course. Goku was one of my first friends that I ever made. He was my best friend; he was so much like a little brother to me" Bulma said with a sigh.

"What do you mean like a little brother?" Vegeta asked "Karrarot is older then you."

"No way, my little Goku was older than me?" Bulma said remembering what her old friend was like. "Goku didn't actually know how old he was, and you saiyans do age different. I guess that he really was older than me."

"Just like I am older then Gohan, but look younger than him" Fruiche stated another fact.

"Mum, am I aging like a normal human child?" Gohan asked, curious to know if what he assumed was correct.

"Pretty mum. I think a little bit slower because of your saiyan blood" Bulma answered her son. "But not that noticeable considering some human children look younger than they really are."

"I look way younger then everyone at my school" Fruiche spoke up, wanting to be included in the conversation more. "I sometimes get mistaken for a pre-schooler."

"When you are of age you will practically age from a child into an adult in a couple of years" Vegeta smiled, until Nappa's taunting came back to him. Out of all the surviving saiyans Vegeta was the last one to reach maturity. Fruiche's mother and Raditz had both reached maturity at a young age and Kakkarot obviously had as well considering how old his son was.

"What do you think of Earth School?" Vegeta asked, wondering what type of bad influence that it was on her.

"It is ok. I am surprised at how mean that Earth children are. This one boy pulled my tail, but I was the one that got in trouble" Fruiche complained.

"That is because you slammed him into a tree. I'm surprised that he was not more injured then having a few scratches and bruised" Bulma replied, glad that was the only time she had been called to the school.

"Good job Fruiche. I have taught you well" Vegeta said, proud of his daughter.

"Vegeta, that may have been ok when you were in space. But that is not ok while she's on Earth" Bulma explained to the prince.

"Whatever. I can't have my child becoming weak while she's on this planet" Vegeta retaliated.

"Am I weak daddy?" Fruiche asked surprised at how much having the thought that she may be weak affected her.

"I don't actually have much to compare you on to tell if you are weak or not for your age. I only know the elite standards for royal men. With elite and third class I only have Nappa, Raditz and your mother to go on. I don't even have an example for second class. I don't even know what class you should be classified as. Plus what that standard are for women in those different classes differs from the men." Vegeta explained, hating how little he actually knew about his own people.

"What do you mean that you don't know what class Fruiche would be? You're royal so wouldn't that make her royal as well." Bulma asked, wondering how the little girl could be anything but royal when it came to the saiyan classes.

Bulma and Gohan watched as Vegeta's facial expressions change to an expression they'd never seen before. They knew that the saiyan prince didn't want to talk about the subject any further.

"The three times Earth's gravity does not affect me as much as I thought it would." Bulma said changing the subject.

"Hmph" Vegeta muttered. He didn't care about the woman and what type of gravity she was able to take at the moment.

Fruiche not caring about the subject change and that her father was uncomfortable discussing the past. "My mum was a third class, that's why daddy does not know what rank I would be. Nappa told me that there is some law were Royals and Elites are allowed to have children together; Elites and Second Class; and Second Class and Third Class. Out of Royal and Elite, their children are Royal. But with the rest of the classes it is the lower class which becomes the rank of the child, unless they show strengths of the upper class when they are older. Royals are not allowed to have children with second and third class. Elites are not allowed to have children with third class either. Nappa told me that he was not aware of any cases where it has happened before." Fruiche explained about the saiyan hierarchy system.

"Are you ashamed of whom your daughter's mother is?" Bulma asked the prince.

"Her mother was Raditz's sister. We grew up together on Freiza's ships. I respected her as a warrior and nothing else. I was never ashamed of her." Vegeta growled, standing up from the dinner table.

"But isn't Raditz my dad's brother? Doesn't that make her my dad's sister as well?" Gohan asked.

"What's your point brat?" an agitated Vegeta snapped.

"But that would mean that Fruiche is my cousin" Gohan said looking over at the girl he had meet on Namek.

Bulma nearly chocked at the outcome of the conversation. She looked at the two children and then at Vegeta.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? I think it would have been nice if you let us know that Gohan had another living biological relative besides his grandfather." Bulma asked. Seeing the look on Vegeta's face she knew that she was not going to get an answer.

Vegeta stormed out of the apartment, into the year and locked himself in the Gravity Room. She sighed hoping that the prince could take out all of his frustrations in training without destroying the space ship.

"Mum, if I had known that it was important, I would have told you sooner." Fruiche said to Bulma. She'd recently started calling Bulma mum when Vegeta was not around. Mostly when she was at school.

"How come you didn't realise it was important?" Gohan asked his new found cousin.

"Because in saiyan culture it's only important to know who your father is. Most children don't have anything to do with siblings or parents at all. They are lucky if the know the name of their mother and other siblings" Fruiche explained.

"I guess that is understandable, due to the cultural differences" Bulma said to the young girl.

"I'm going to see if my daddy is okay" Fruiche said, excusing herself from the table.

"I would have never guessed that Fruiche's mum was my dad's sister" Gohan said to his adoptive mother.

"I always wondered if Fruiche was in fact full saiyan. I guess I got the answer to my question" Bulma said to her son.

"I'm going to finish my homework now." Gohan announced after he finished his meal. Leaving his mother in the kitchen alone to ponder.


	4. Lockdown

**Chapter Three: LockDown**

 **(Alternate Version LCM Chapter Twenty-Six: Virus Alert)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: LockDown**

"Attention parents, teachers and students," everyone withing the school building heard announced over the loud speakers. "The whole city is now locked down. What this means is the students are now allowed to leave the school. You, however, cannot leave the city. If your home is outside the city area, you may stay at the school or one of the city's many locations for people misplaced due to the virus outbreak. I would suggest that you stay home and not mingle with too many people, to help in the reduction of the speed that the virus is currently spreading in." The announcement continued on with other tips to prevent getting the virus or how to avoid spreading the virus if you already had it, as well as where to get information on the latest updates.

Vegeta was relieved to have his daughter back home again Bulma was frantic because Gohan was visiting his grandfather. As soon as Bulma was back home she was on the phone to her eldest son.

"I heard about the virus outbreak on the news, is everyone alright?" Gohan asked on the other end of the receiver. His grandfather had been called to a conference and Compass had just returned from picking up her son Sharpener who was about the same ages as Gohan. The other young boy didn't seem to understand the seriousness of what was happening. He was just happy to be getting a day off school. Gohan was upset to hear from his mother that one of the children who his step-sister went to school with had passed away. West City was also locked down so he couldn't return home for the time being.

Bulma ended her call with her son, she was full of worry. She sighed as her father came in and mentioned the conference that was about to happen. Being one of the leading scientists she was required to attend the conference.

LCM

Gohan was playing with Compass's son to pass the time until he could return home. They were playing hide and seek and it was Gohan's turn to look. The young prince was happy because Sharpener didn't see the prince of the Ox Kingdom or the potential heir of Capsule or the half-alien son of a world famous martial artist. The other boy saw an eleven-year-old boy who was looking for someone to play with. Gohan was attempting not to not sense Sharpeners ki since he felt that would be cheating. Gohan made a point to look at everything in the hallway and glanced behind the suit of armour. Moving back from the suit of armour, Gohan accidently knocked it over. A scream was heard from inside the suit as it came crashing down. Sharpener was tangled within the suit, unable to free himself.

"Do you need help?" Gohan knelt down and asked.

"No, I can get myself out," Sharpener replied. Struggling to free himself.

When it became obvious that Sharpener wasn't going to free himself, Gohan leant a hand.

"What are you kids doing?" One of his grandfathers guards shouted at them. "You're not allowed to play in here."

"Run," Sharpener called out.

The two boys ran, the guard following them throughout the halls.

"You're not allowed in there," he called out behind them as they both retreated to the safety of the Ox Kings living quarters.

Once they were in the safety of the Ox Kings chambers where the certain guard who was chasing them wasn't allowed to go the two boys collapsed on the floor laughing.

"You pair seem to have a lot of excess energy today." Compass laughed at the boys. "What did you do?"

"We accidently knocked over a suit of armour," Gohan told her. "We were about to fix it when the guard started chasing us.

Later that night to ease the boys worry about the virus outbreak Gohan was having Sharpener sleep over in his room. Compass bought in some board games for the boys to play and a movie and some snacks. She was glad that both boys were able to have a sleepover. Gohan didn't get many because he didn't have many friends his age and with Compass's work at the palace it was not always convenient for Sharpener to have friends over. Since the two boys seemed to get along she decided to bring it up with the King about arranging for them to spend more time with each other.

LCM

Vegeta and Fruiche had left for space after Bulma had given them a clean bill of health if they promised the worlds that they were going to visit were uninhabited. The aqua haired scientist didn't want to risk an unknown virus being spread throughout the galaxy. The prince of all saiyans was insisting that was not possible but Bulma was heavily concerned about the similarities between the virus that Goku died off and the virus that was spreading around at the moment. Since the virus broke out there had been many number of deaths and Capsule Corp. had been fully locked down. No one knew was able to enter but people could leave if they choose to, understanding they couldn't return if they left. This is what the prince was doing, with full understanding that he couldn't come back until the virus has a cure.

Bulma, Yamcha and Mrs Briefs watched as the saiyan prince and his daughter left the planet once again.

LCM

Even though Gohan and Sharpener had been in close quarters for the past three weeks they still were getting along quite well. Being homeschool Gohan made a point of sitting down and studying for an hour each morning and a couple of hours before bed most days. The young prince encouraged Sharpener to join him. Sharpener was known at his school for disturbing the class when he got bored so Compass was pleasantly surprised when Gohan managed to get Sharpener to join him twice a day to study.

Turned out that Sharpener was better at one on one work then he was at group work. Her son was full of questions which Gohan was able to answer accurately with ease.

Gohan, Sharpener, the Ox King, Compass and four other members of staff were the only ones that were allowed in the quarters and were at this stage not permitted to leave. The virus had spread to the palace and sections were locked down to prevent the further spread of the deadly virus.

"Gohan, you know everything, I bet you could cure the virus," Sharpener exclaimed in excitement during one of their study sessions.

Gohan turned bright red out of embarrassment. "I don't know everything. And I have never done any practical work for medical science or a doctor. I only know what I have read in books which is different when used in practice."

Sharpener didn't care what Gohan knew and didn't know but had decided that when they finished their study they were going to play doctor and find a cure for the virus.

LCML

Yamcha watched his girlfriend toss and turn in her sleep. He knew that she was frantic about being separated from Gohan from so long. She had awoken many nights screaming about Raditz. The separation had brought back the memories from when Goku's biological brother had taken the only thing Goku had left in the world. Bulma's only child. The only thing keeping Bulma sane was the daily phone calls to her son.

"I've got it," Bulma sat up and shouted out, startling Yamcha.

"Got what?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend in concern. He hoped that she didn't have the virus which was going around.

"I recognised that the virus was similar to the virus that Goku died o,f" Bulma frantically spoke and she ran around the room to find her lab coat and shoes. "I made a vaccine for Goku many years ago after I received his biopsy report and tissue samples."

Yamcha nodded at his girlfriend. He remembered that time very well. All of the Z gang had wanted answered for what had happened to their old friend at short notice.

"I finally know what I have to do to. The medication that I made for him is the cure for the virus." The scientist yelled with excitement.

Yamcha watched his girlfriend run out the room and listened to her footsteps running to her lab. The baseball player got up from the bed and started making something for his girlfriend to eat and some strong coffee to wake her up properly. She had after all had hardly any sleep the last few days. If someone didn't bring her food or force her to take sleep breaks she would spend the whole time in the lab working and starving herself to death.

LCM

The young scientist had hair sticking up everywhere and dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept in a week even through Yamcha had tried to force her to take a break multiple times. She was thankful because he would bring her meals and caffeinated drinks to keep her going.

"Bulma dear, you really need to go get some rest. You're going to work yourself to death," her father said, looking over her shoulder at the work that she had done.

"I'm almost finished dad," she stated, looking over her lab rats, happy with the results she was seeing.

"But maybe you will finish faster if you have some proper rest. At this rate you're going to work yourself to death," Dr. Briefs pleaded, really hoping that he could get his daughter to rest.

"I'm actually already done," Bulma replied with a tired smile, indicating to the caged rats. She was really struggling to stay awake. "I made medication for Goku years ago, in hopes that I could invent a time machine and go back in time and prevent his death. The virus that Goku died of is very similar to the virus that is going around at the moment and I have finally modified the medication to work on the current strain of the virus."

"But these rats are dead," her father stated looking at the cage full of dead rats.

"One cage up," Bulma pointed out that her father was looking at the wrong specimens.

"Well dear that seems to be going well," her father said looking at the infected rats that seemed to look healthier.

LCM

It was another month before Gohan, Fruiche and Vegeta returned back to Capsule Corp. after the virus cure and vaccine were mass produced. The young boy ran through the house making sure that everyone was ok.

"Why did I have to wait so long to come home?" Gohan complained, "I missed you so much mum."

"I wanted to make sure that this virus was defiantly gone before you came back home, I didn't want you to risk getting sick from it." Bulma explained pulling her son into a hug.

Vegeta and Fruiche had visited many planets and old friends against Bulma's advice. Vegeta smiled seeing that his daughter did truly feel at home on this mudball known as Earth as did he.


	5. Changing Tides

**Chapter Four: Changing Tides**

 **(Alternate Version LCM Chapter** **Twenty-Eight: The Three Years Training: Old Endings)**

* * *

A loud bang brought Bulma back to reality which she went to investigate, she wasn't impressed when she saw Vegeta there with a pile of food that he had raided from her cupboard.

"Your training is over?" Bulma asked in a dull tone.

"For now," Vegeta said taking another bite of food. He looked at Bulma properly and saw that there was something that was not quite right "What is wrong with you?"

Vegeta and Bulma were the only two in the house. Yamcha had been concentrating on his baseball and had hardly seen Bulma at all over the last year and spent most of his visits with Gohan when he was around Capsule Corporation since Bulma was normally busy working with her father. Fruiche was attending school with Erasa, the two girls were inseparable these days. Fruiche had spent every spare moment playing with Erasa and trying to be more human instead of obsessing over training like her father did. Gohan was visiting the Ox King and learning more about his biological family.

"You remember that day I was really depressed about Yamcha ignoring me for baseball?" Bulma asked.

"Of course, I do," Vegeta said it was rather had to forget, it was a turning point in his life as much as he hated to admit.

"I'm pregnant," Bulma said in no more than a whisper.

Despite the quiet tone Vegeta heard exactly what Bulma had said. His brain went into a shutdown. She'd brought up that weekend because, he glanced back at Bulma sensing the life sign from her belly, a life sign that was too powerful to be a full human. At the implications, he felt his vision going black.

Bulma was stunned as Vegeta fell to the floor. "That was not something that I was expecting."

Bulma was actually rather bemused as he lay on her kitchen floor. Vegeta was only out for three minutes. He slowly got up and sat back at the kitchen table. "Does anyone else know yet?" Vegeta asked. Bulma confirmed that other than her doctor, he was the first she had told.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma hoping that she had an answer.

"I don't know. I still have not broken up with Yamcha yet either because he always say's that he is too busy to talk and he needs to train for baseball or is about to go in for a baseball game. And whenever I see him in the hall's walking to his apartment he tells me that he is too tired from his training sessions and walks off." Bulma said somewhat annoyed at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Bulma banged her head on the table. "He is going to think that I did this on purpose because he was not paying enough attention to me."

"Isn't that the reason why you did it?" Vegeta assumed.

"Yes, no, I don't know. We have been drifting apart for years but cheating on him?" Bulma said frustrated that she could let something like this happen. It was not like her at all. "We should not have got back together the last time we broke up," Bulma said putting her head into her arms and leaning on the table.

LCM

"Vegeta, hunny what's wrong?" Bulma asked sitting up in bed next to the Saiyan prince who was now trying to get the nightmare out of his head.

Vegeta tried to wipe all feelings and emotions from his face. "It has been what two weeks since you told me that you were pregnant," Vegeta said to Bulma "I'm not coming back until you tell your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend."

Vegeta had just stood up but did not get a chance to leave to room. As Fruiche ran into the room and grabbed her father's leg. "Daddy are you ok?" she asked almost crying "I have only ever heard you shout out like that when Freiza would torture you."

Gohan followed behind her, also woken up by the shout. "Vegeta what were you doing in my mum's room?" Gohan asked as he yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eye's.

"What are you both doing up?" Vegeta almost shouted

"Fruiche woke me up by banging and running out of her room," Gohan explained.

Bulma hopped out of bed "How about you both go back to bed," she said putting her hands on both kids shoulders. Gohan gave her a look she'd never seen on his face before, which made him look even more like Goku then normal. The look Goku used to give when he was confused about something he did not understand. She had never seen that look on Gohan's face since he understood nearly everything and asked for explanations for whatever he did not understand.

After she had put both kids to bed, she went back to her room where Vegeta was still standing. "Gohan looked like Goku just then," she said as she sat next to Vegeta on the bed in a sad, dreamy smile. What was that all about?" Bulma asked. "You had a nightmare of some sort."

"It was nothing," Vegeta said.

"How can it be nothing, you just woke up screaming," Bulma stated in a firm voice.

"You trying to defend our relationship to my parents and Fruiches mother," Vegeta changed the subject before Bulma had a chance to ask more questions about his dream. "Gohan knows."

"What do you me you think that Gohan knows? That he knows I have been seeing you behind Yamcha's back." Bulma asked.

"In a sense yes, I could sense the baby's ki," Vegeta replied, "as could he."

"That would explain the look of confusion," Bulma sighed. "I never thought I would see that look on his face. So much like my little Goku."

After a few minutes of thinking, Bulma started talking again, "I don't want to speak to Yamcha." Bulma said starting to cry. "He is going to hate me forever. I might not love him the way I used to but he was one of my best friends. We have been through so much together."

"I am going to train. I was serious when I said I was not coming back till you told him. You better do it soon before he finds out from your mother or the kids."

Morning came all too quick for Bulma. If Gohan and Vegeta could both already sense the baby's ki, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before everyone else was able to as well. Fruiche was already up and dressed for school when she came into the room.

"Bulma can you put my hair up?" Fruiche asked holding out the ribbon that she had got from Gohan when she started school.

"Sure," Bulma said grabbing a hairbrush and tried to tame her saiyan hair.

"Good morning mum," Gohan said as he walked into the lounge room. "Did grandma cook breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"I am not sure. I have not been to there flat this morning and she is not cooking over here."

Gohan, Bulma and Fruiche made their way down the halls to her parents flat. "I was about to call you sweetie," her father said as she walked in "Your mother has just finished making breakfast."

"Is Vegeta joining us for breakfast?" Mrs Briefs asked.

"I'm not sure. He woke me up in the middle of the night to say that he was training," Bulma replied. "He hasn't returned yet."

"I am going shopping today so I can drop Fruiche off to school," Bunny said putting huge pile of food in front of Gohan and Fruiche.

"Thank you," Bulma said. Her mother often dropped Fruiche at school.

"I have a new invention that I am working on," Dr Briefs said to his daughter "Would you and Gohan like to work on it?"

"I would love to gramps," Gohan said excitedly at being able to work with his grandfather.

"Can't today dad, I am going to go see Yamcha," Bulma said.

"And interrupt his baseball game?" Gohan asked, well aware of what Yamcha's schedule was like.

"If I have to," Bulma said.

Gohan gulped, he didn't want to be in Yamcha's boots right now.

LCM

Bulma was making her way to the baseball stadium trying to work out what to say to Yamcha. She had tried his flat first as she had already assumed he was not there. Bulma walked up to the large stadiums ticket booth.

"Would I be able to speak with Yamcha Bandit?" Bulma asked the young girl at the ticket booth.

"Yamcha is really popular with the ladies, why should I let you in when I don't let anyone else in to see him," the girl with red hair and green eyes said.

"Because I am his girlfriend and I need to speak with him," Bulma replied.

"Nice try lady but do you have any idea how many times I hear that a day. Come back when you have a ticket," the red head replied not giving in.

"I am Bulma Briefs, I should not have to buy a ticket to get in when everyone else girlfriends or wives don't have to pay," Bulma said getting quite frustrated.

"Yeah right," the girl replied in boredom. "Just leave before I call security."

"Hey, Karen what's the problem?" Asked one of the baseball players that Bulma happened to know went by the name of Terry.

"This woman is claiming to be Yamcha Bandits girlfriend, Bulma Briefs. I was about to call security." Karen replied in a bored tone. "Everyone knows that she doesn't watch his games or practice sessions."

"I do so, I just have not been for a while since I have been busy with work," Bulma corrected the young girl.

"Bulma!" Terry said. "I have not seen you since the last barbeque. How are you and Gohan doing?"

"We're both well Terry. Gohan is working with my father today for the new invention that I believe he wants to show at the next convention."

"So this woman really is Bulma, Yamcha's girlfriend?" Karen asked in slight shock.

"Yeah, I will take you through to see Yamcha. He is batting at the moment but will be back soon. Always hits home runs. He's all yours after that."

Bulma waited with Terry for Yamcha to come back. It didn't take very long for him to come.

"Oh hey Bulma what are you doing here?" Yamcha asked.

"Just popped in for a visit since I don't see you around home much during baseball season," Bulma replied.

"Yeah baseball season has been time-consuming this year," Terry said. "I have not seen Robin or the kids much at all the past few months.

"Yeah, I forgot how time-consuming baseball could be when I signed up." Yamcha laughed.

"Yamcha you are not needed out there again so why don't you and Bulma go out. Just make sure that you are back for tomorrow's game." Terry told him.

"Sure thing Terry," Yamcha replied before turning to Bulma and asking "So where do you want to go?"

"I'm not really sure," Bulma said walking towards the exit of the stadium. She was nervous to be alone with him and worried how the day was going to go. He needed to hear from her before he heard rumours for elsewhere.

"Karen, I will not be back this afternoon," Yamcha said to the ticket attendant as he and Bulma walked out.

"I guess she really was not lying about being his girlfriend," Karen said as she watched them walk out.

"How about I fly us to one of the Islands close to Roshi's?" Yamcha suggested.

Bulma nodded and Yamcha got out a capsule out.

"We have not flown around together like this for years," Bulma said as she hopped into the jet.

LCM

Yamcha and Bulma talked for a couple of hours flying to one of the islands that they used to visit before Gohan, just catching up with one another.

"We have not been here for a long time," Bulma said looking around at the familiar island that hadn't changed much. It was an old favourite for private dates.

"Yeah, I know and it was good to be flying around the old fashion way too."

"Bulma, I think that we need to talk about our future together," Yamcha said as he walked her over to where they used to have their picnics and sat down.

Bulma almost started panicking thinking that he would propose. That would be the worst possible thing that could happen. That would only break his heart.

"I think we should break up," Yamcha said to her in a steady and firm voice.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief, "I assumed you were going to propose."

"Bulma, I love you but we have been drifting apart for years. Us getting married would not work," Yamcha admitted.

"Yeah that and other things," Bulma said feeling depressed knowing that she had to tell Yamcha now.

"Ever since Vegeta and Fruiche moved into your apartment I feel like I have been intruding whenever I'm there. Comments that your mother would say about you two would make me feel so insignificant. The four of you look like a family when you are all together. Vegeta is just like the father that Gohan never had. I was never like a father to Gohan. I still feel awful for the way that I reacted when you brought him home." Yamcha said as he thought back to that day all those years ago. "I wanted it to still be like when we were kids. I also didn't know how to break up properly, didn't want to. I was still trying to cling to the feeling how things were years ago, so I started concentrating on sports again so that I did not have to deal with it."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Yamcha started speaking again, "now that I have said that I feel relieved."

"I don't," Bulma said.

"We can give it another go if you want," Yamcha in a nervous panic. "If you want to try and make things work, I will give it another go.

Bulma took a deep breath "About two months ago I cheated on you." Bulma said hugging her legs and leaning her head on her knees.

"Why don't you feel relieved that is finally over?" Yamcha stated. "You kissed Vegeta."

"I slept with him," Bulma said feeling guilty about it.

"I guess it is my own fault for putting sports before you," Yamcha said lying down and looking up at the clouds.

"You're not angry at me?" Bulma asked. "I know if I was in your position, I would be furious."

"Bulma, if I had got my act together all of those months ago and broken up with you instead of running away you would not have had to have gone behind my back to be with him."

"That still does not make me feel any better that I betrayed you like that while we were still technically dating," Bulma said.

"So are you and Vegeta going to get together now that we have officially broken up?" Yamcha teased.

"Vegeta is going to be a part of the rest of my life weather I want him to be or not," Bulma said feeling more and more guilty with every second this conversation went on.

"Does that mean what I think it means? That you're already pregnant," Yamcha asked almost in shock.

"I'm sorry Yamcha," Bulma answered confirming what he just said.

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"I told Vegeta," Bulma tried to hold back a laugh. "He passed out when I told him."

Yamcha started laughing with Bulma. "Man I would have loved to have seen that."

"If you ever mention it that I told you or tell anyone else he would properly kill you," Bulma warned.

"He probably would have killed me if I was there," Yamcha said. "Does anyone else know?"

"I have not told anyone else, but I think that Gohan knows. You know that look of confusion Goku used to get all of the time?"

"Yeah, especially with the concept that you were a girl and so was Chi-Chi and Lunch." Yamcha laughed, remembering how Goku used to check if a person was male or female since he couldn't tell by looking.

"I saw that look on Gohans face for the first time last night when I was getting him to go to bed. Vegeta said later that it was properly because he could sense the baby's ki."

"So when is the baby due?" Yamcha asked.

"Seven months, I am so scared." Bulma said.

"What is there for you to be scared about? You are already raising one half saiyan child and you are basically raising Vegeta's daughter."

"Raising children is one thing, giving birth is another thing altogether. Not to mention I still have to tell the kids and then there are our friends. How do you think everyone is going to react? And what if I am a bad mother to the baby, or what happens if I stop paying attention to Gohan and Fruiche when they need me? And what happens if all of the others don't want to be my friend anymore because you're not the father." Bulma rambled on.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine, and our friends will all get used to the fact that we're no longer together. The kids will properly be really excited."

The baseball played and his ex-girlfriend spends the rest of the afternoon watching clouds and talking just like old times again relaxed after the tension of their failing relationship and trying to make things when it was well and truly over.


	6. Moving Forward

**Chapter Five: Moving Forward**

It was early evening and Bulma was sitting in the lounge room with Fruiche, helping her with her homework. Gohan was looking over schematics of the latest invention that he had been working on with his grandfather.

"Do you think that dad will get home tonight?" Fruiche asked. The young girl had not seen her father much recently.

"I'm not sure, he left for training in the middle of last night," Bulma replied turning the page of Fruiche's homework.

"If you had better ki sensing abilities you would know that I was standing right behind you," Vegeta spoke.

"Daddy's home," Fruiche shouted out the obvious.

Vegeta said crossing his arms and turned his attention to Bulma. "Did you talk to your boyfriend?"

"I did, it went surprisingly well and he is now officially my ex-boyfriend" Bulma smiled. She wondered how her mother was going to take the news when she found out that they were no longer dating. Her mother had always had a soft spot for Yamcha since the first time she'd brought him home.

"Yay, now you can go out with my daddy" Fruiche exclaimed, no idea about the relationship that the two adults already had.

"Mum, you should have ended things with Uncle Yamcha earlier than today," Gohan yelled. He was clearly disappointed in his mother. He loved his mother and he considered Yamcha his father. They'd been together since before he was born. They'd broken up a few times before while Gohan was growing up, they'd always ended up together again. He glared at his mother's stomach and then at Vegeta.

"He knows," Vegeta said, sitting down next to his daughter and the woman that was caring his unborn child.

"Knows what?" Fruiche asked looking between the two adults and Gohan.

"She doesn't know," Vegeta said looking at his daughter and smiling. "You really need to practice on your ki sensing ability."

"I know," Fruiche pouted, looking at the ground as she swung her feet.

"There is something else that you haven't notice besides when I entered the room," Vegeta said motioning himself.

Gohan moved and sat next to his mother and wondering why he didn't notice the ki of the baby earlier considering how strong it seemed to be now. Bulma smiled as she noticed Gohan looking at her stomach and pulled her adoptive son into a hug. Her son running his hand's along her stomach as he felt the baby's energy coming from his mother.

"Yamcha and I haven't been in a proper relationship for a while now sweetheart. Just because we are no longer together doesn't mean that he's out of our lives." Bulma reassured him. "He's still one of my best friends.

Vegeta encouraged his daughter, "concentrate," trying to get her to sense the ki of the baby on her own.

Fruiche closed her eyes as tried for a full five minutes before opening them and looking at Bulma.

"You're going to have a baby," Fruiche said wondering what a human baby was going to look like.

"I am," Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"But why did you break up with Yamcha?" Fruiche asked looking at Bulma. Gohan looked away from his friend.

"He's not the baby's father is he?" Fruiche assumed.

"No, he's not," Bulma said with a sigh.

"Who is?" Fruiche asked wondering what other human men Bulma hung out with.

"I'm the baby's father," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'm going to be a big sister," Fruiche screamed with excited and started running around the room.

"What's this about a big sister?" Dr Briefs asked when he walked into the apartment with his wife.

"Mum, dad," Bulma gulped, wondering how she was going to tell her parents. She was glad that at least she wasn't a high school student anymore. "I'm pregnant and Vegeta's the father."

"That's wonderful dear," her mother replied forgetting the fact that Yamcha was her boyfriend, at least for the moment anyway.

"I wasn't aware that you and Yamcha had broken up," her father said patting his cat.

"We broke today," Bulma answered simply.

"And you got pregnant to Vegeta that quick," Bunny answered actually opening her blue eyes.

"No mum, I'm two months pregnant," Bulma answered, so glad that she inherited most of her brains from her father.

"That's wonderful dear!" Dr Briefs answered, not at all phased that she'd technically cheated on her boyfriend.

"I hope that the baby is going to be a girl," Bunny said excited about being a grandmother, again."It would be nice to have another granddaughter, though having another grandson will be exciting as well. Oh, I have to get all of the baby things out of storage," Bunny said getting all flustered.

"Calm down mum, the baby is not going to be here for another seven months." Bulma sighed, knowing that her mum could have a baby room set up in a few hours when she was allowed.

"But with my last two grandchildren you bought them home with no warning," Bunny said looking at the two kids.

"Dear, Gohan is adopted and Fruiche is Bulma's stepdaughter, so of course, they came with little warning," Dr Briefs explained to his wife.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling Fruiche my step daughter, she isn't my stepdaughter, Vegeta and I would have to be married for her to be my stepdaughter," Bluma said stuttering as she spoke.

"Oh my goodness you two aren't married yet and are going to have a baby," Bunny gasped.

"I thought that you were cheating on Yamcha by eloping with Vegeta," Dr Briefs said.

"No daddy," Bulma answered sighing.

"What is a stepdaughter and eloping?" Vegeta asked realising these were words he hadn't came across since he'd been on the planet.

"Who cares about that now, you and Bulma have to get married before rumours start spreading," Bunny shrieked. "How awful would it be if people found out that you had a child before you got married?"

"But dear, those rumours have been going around since the first time Bulma was seen in public with Gohan. It's not really going to be much of a shock if they see her with another baby and Vegeta already has Fruiche," Dr Briefs said calming his wife down.

"I don't want to get married," Vegeta said crossing his arms, remembering his nightmare about weddings.

"Neither do I," Bulma said stubbornly. "I'm not getting married just because I'm pregnant, beside it's too soon after breaking up with Yamcha to be talking about marriage with another man."

LCM

Gohan looked at his mother's ever-growing stomach with anticipation knowing that in the next few months that he was going to be a big brother. Even though he knew his mother loved him, he had the same fears and doubts that many adopted children had when their parents had a biological child. Would his mother still love him when the baby came? He saw that even Fruiche was having the occasional doubt wondering if her father would like the new baby more than what he liked her, considering it was highly apparent that Vegeta liked Bulma more than her own mother.

To Bulma it wasn't highly visible that he liked her, he was always training getting more anxious every day of training and avoiding Bulma as much as possible. He couldn't remember Kiwa being anywhere as crazy as Bulma was during her pregnancy with Fruiche though it did make her a more fearsome enemy to face when they purged planets; his fellow saiyan also didn't gain much weight like the woman had. Bulma had also proved that she could currently out-eat the saiyans and ate food that even they wouldn't consider eating.

Bulma was in a happy mood, glad that Yamcha had moved back into Capsule Corp. after baseball season had finished. They found that they had a better relationship now just being friends then what they had when they were dating.

"I've been trying to get back into the dating game since it has been six months since we broke up," Yamcha told his ex-girlfriend. "But anytime I try to speak to a girl I start stuttering and I can't talk to them."

"You're still scared of girls, but what about all those girls that you dating in between me?" Bulma asked.

"I was too scared to even give most of them autographs; do you have any idea how hard it is to keep crazy fangirls away?" Yamcha said shaking. "And the few that I went on so called dates with where prizes for different competitions."

"I had no idea," Bulma said feeling guilty for what she had accused Yamcha of on multiple occasions.

"I even had to go on dates with a couple of gay men that had won competitions," Yamcha told her. "At least I was able to talk to the men, the women I had trouble getting my words out."

"But you were able to talk to Launch and me without any problems at all," Bulma said trying to remember other girls that Yamcha knew that they were both friends with.

"I guess that I was around you two girls enough," Yamcha said knowing that he was scared of both the girls at times, but that was because both could be deadly when provoked.

"Yamcha, were you scared of my real mum?" Gohan asked looking up from his homework he had been doing while sitting at his mother's feet.

"Terrified," Yamcha admitted. "Before I started dating Bulma, before I had even made friends with her I met Chi-Chi and asked her to marry me," Yamcha explained the full story of him meeting Chi-Chi. "Even then Chi-Chi was determined that she was going to marry Goku." He finished off the tail.

"Can you tell me more about my parents?" Gohan asked, smiling up at the man he considered his father. He was pleased to find out that his parents no longer being together hadn't changed how they treated him. That Yamcha was still his Yamcha.

LCM

"Fruiche, how was school today?" Gohan asked cheerfully when he noticed her in the room.

"Great," Fruiche said grumpily.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked surprised by the older girls tone.

"You should know, it's all your fault!" Fruiche shouted before running off.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Gohan yelled back.

"Mum, do you know what's wrong with Fruiche?" Gohan asked his mother who was still talking to Yamcha.

"I think that she might be a little bit jealous of you spending so much time with Vegeta," Bulma explained.

"But why would she be jealous, she spends time with you all the time and I don't get jealous," Gohan said trying to work out the situation. "And I haven't been spending that much time with Vegeta at all, he just trains most of the day while I study or work with grandpa or I visit grandpa Ox or talk with Uncle Yamcha?"

"She's just getting used to the changes or the family structure," Bulma smiled at her son. "I'm sure things will settle down after the baby is born and she realises that the baby is not going to replace her in her father's eyes."

Gohan nodded in understanding.

LCM

The next few days things were quite tense between Gohan and Fruiche. Whenever Gohan tried to talk to Fruiche she would ignore him, she then started clinging to Bulma all the time and would keep interrupting when Gohan would try to talk.

"Fruiche, would you please stop that, Gohan is trying to talk," Bulma scolded the young girl, seeing the distressed look on her son's face because he couldn't get a word in.

"But mummy, I wanted to tell you something important," Fruiche said sticking her tongue out at Gohan when she thought that Bulma wasn't looking. "At school today ..."

"Are you ok mum?" Gohan asked talking over the top of Fruiche.

"I'm all right," Bulma said also talking over the top of Fruiche.

"Why are you all ignoring me, I hate you all," Fruiche yelled and ran off only to bump into Vegeta.

"Bulma, are you alright?" Vegeta asked with concern as he picked up her daughter so that she couldn't escape. Using her name instead of woman.

"Let me go," Fruiche yelled as she tried to escape from her father.

"Quiet Fruiche, this is important," Vegeta said sternly.

"Just as I told Gohan before I'm fine," Bulma answered with a sigh.

"You can sense it as well?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

"I can, and I don't like it," Vegeta said with concern.

"What can you sense that you don't like?" Fruiche asked with concern calming down a little.

"The baby's ki is higher than usual and it seems a little distressed," Gohan answered looking at his mother with concern.

Vegeta nodded agreeing with what the younger half saiyan had said.

"I'm fine, the baby's just a little restless," Bulma said holding her hand to where the baby was currently kicking.

LCM

Hours later Vegeta, Dr Briefs and the two kids were sitting in waiting room at the hospital. "Uncle Yamcha," Gohan called our giving a hug to his uncle.

"Gohan, how's your mum?" Yamcha asked while finding a set as far away from Vegeta as possible.

"She's gone into early labour, Bunny's in there with her," Dr Briefs answered for Gohan.

"One month late more like it," Vegeta said anxiously.

"Are saiyan women only pregnant for seven months?" Yamcha asked then regretted it when he remembered who he was asking.

Vegeta answered "That's how long Kiwa was pregnant with Fruiche and how long mother was pregnant with Tar..." stopping when Bunny came out.

"Is my mum and the baby ok?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma and you're new baby brother are both healthy," Bunny said with a huge grin.

"Honey that's great, we're now grandparents," Dr Briefs said excitedly about his new grandson.

"Can I go in and see my mum yet?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Bunny said with a big smile.

Bulma was sitting in a private room holding the small baby boy.

"What's his name?" Gohan asked as he stood next to the bed.

"I named him Trunks after my grandfather," Bulma replied.

"And I'm named after my great grandfather," Gohan smiled.

"I think that you were really named after your great-grandfather on your mother's side. The name on your birth certificate was kind of long if I remember correctly. Your grandfather told me when you were a baby that Goku couldn't remember your real name and suggested Gohan since it was a family name," Bulma said telling Gohan the origin of his name.

"Then what's my real name?" Gohan asked, "Grandpa has never said anything about my name being different."

"I honestly don't remember sweetheart, I looked at your birth certificate one time when I adopted you and never looked again. Things were pretty stressful back then. We'll have a look when we get home."

Does Trunks have a middle name?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks Boxers Briefs," Bulma said.

Vegeta grunted at the baby and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, disappointed.

"I'm going to train," Vegeta answered, walking down the hall before the new mother could respond.

"That man is always training, it's so frustrating." Bulma vented making Trunks cry even more.

"Hi Trunks, I'm your big brother Gohan," Gohan said to his younger brother trying to cheer him up.

"I'm older; I should get to introduce myself to him first. I'm Fruiche and I'm way better than Gohan. I'm your favourite aren't I," Fruiche said trying to push Gohan out of the way.

"Kid's stop fighting," Dr Briefs said to the two children "Your mother needs rest."

"Bulma dear, I'm going to take the kids home so you can get some sleep." Dr Briefs said.

"Do we have to leave grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"But I want to stay and be a big sister a little bit longer," Fruiche said.

"Fruiche, you'll be a big sister forever, nothing can change that now," Bulma answered over the top of screaming Trunks.

"I'll get to see you tomorrow?" Gohan asked who always hated being separated from his mother.

"Of course," Bulma answered. "You'll be staying with Yamcha tonight. Fruiche will stay with your grandma if Vegeta's not back."

Gohan nodded.

"Bye mum ...Bulma," Fruiche said as she and Gohan were ushered out the door by Dr Briefs.

"Do you want me to stay a bit longer?" Bunny asked, brushing the hair out of Bulma's face.

"Sure mum," Bulma answered with a small grin.

"I guess I'll be leaving as well," Yamcha said feeling a little out of place.

"Yamcha, can you stay a bit longer," Bulma asked.

"But Bulma," Yamcha started to protest.

"No buts Yamcha, you were a big part of my life for years as my boyfriend and we might not be together anymore but you still my best friend," Bulma said who was trying to hide how tired she really was.


End file.
